


Honey

by zieds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Pre Baby Yoda, Probably too much foreplay... oops, Riding, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, blindfold, mando is very horny, porn with a sprinkle of plot, seriously this man hasn't had any action in YEARS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zieds/pseuds/zieds
Summary: While on the way to catch a bounty, you and Mando have a little (unexpected) fun.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story published on here, and my first time writing The Mandalorian. I don't usually write in the "second person" format, so hopefully there are no mistakes. Hope y'all enjoy!! :)

"I only have one job right now, and you aren't going to like the details," Greef Karga informs the armored man. The bounty puck thumps against the table as it’s placed down.

"What is it?" The Mandalorian's voice comes out fuzzy through his helmet.

"It's a two person job-"

"I can handle it on my own," the Mandalorian reaches for the puck, but Greef Karga stops him.

"I'm afraid that isn't up to me," he leans forward, "do you want the job or not? There are other members of the guild who will gladly take it," the man sighs and leans back in his seat.

"Fine."

"Great, you're the perfect man for the job. Another guild member has already offered to join whoever took on the task. I'm sure you've heard of her, she's very good at what she does," Greef Karga smiles and stands up.

The Mandalorian scoffs as he watches Karga approach a hooded figure sitting at another table. 

"I've found you a partner," Greef Karga pulls your attention away from spinning your knife. You look up at him and then turn your head to where he was previously sitting. 

“The Mandalorian?” You question and meet his gaze through the “T” shaped visor of his helmet. “Thought he was more of a lone wolf kinda guy,” you comment and look back up at Karga. 

“He’s agreed on teaming up for this bounty. Mando is... well he’s-“

”I’ve heard the stories. He’s good at his job and he prefers to do it alone. No one else wants the job?” you question and continue spinning your knife on the table. 

“I’m afraid not. No one else has a death wish,” Karga let’s out a half chuckle.

Without another word, you stand up. You sheath your knife in your boot and walk towards the Mandalorian. Greef Karga follows closely behind you. 

“Mando, this is-”

”You can call me Honey,” you cut him off. 

Behind his helmet, Mando’s eyes graze over your face. Your features are sharp, a small scar cuts trough your right eyebrow, and there’s another scar right below your lip. His eyes linger on your plump lips, they’re painted with a deep purple color. A warning maybe, like a creature with bright red dots on it screaming ‘I’m dangerous, stay away’ without ever opening its mouth. Or maybe its a lure, drawing in prey for an easier kill. 

“We leave in an hour,” he speaks. 

You quirk an eyebrow at him as he stands up, taking the bounty puck in his hand. 

“I can leave now, if you wish,” you rock back on your heels.

”No. We leave in an hour. Meet me here, I’ll take you to my ship,” with that, he turns and leaves. 

You slightly shake your head, _what a jerk._

——

Your fingers graze across the metal of The Mandalorian’s ship, the _Razor Crest._ A small smile forms on your lips as you stare at it in wonder. Mando watches you as you study his ship, his eyes lingering on your slightly bruised knuckles. _Must be from a previous bounty,_ he thinks to himself as he opens the loading ramp on the side of the ship. Your eyes dart to the ramp as it touches the ground, the hiss and of creak of the steel sending a chill down your spine. The Mandalorian nods his head towards the entrance, a silent "come on". You follow his order and walk up the ramp and into the ship.

Behind you, Mando closes the ramp and the lights flicker on. He turns towards you and watches as you take in your surroundings. The hood of your cape had fallen off of your head on the small journey to his ship, and you didn't bother fixing it. Your hair is tied back into two buns at the bottom of your scalp, a few strands frame your face. You turn around and meet his stare, unknowing to you his eyes began to wander lower than you hair. Mando snaps his eyes back up to yours and you give him a small smile. 

"You can put your stuff on that bunk. We're takin' off in five, so come up to the cockpit when you're done getting settled."

It's only the second thing he's said to you - at you - since you left the cantina moments before. You nod and turn towards the bunk. Mando's steps fade as he climbs the ladder to the cockpit. 

Your bag thumps against the hard mattress of the bunk as you place it down. There’s not much in it, but it’s almost everything you own: three outfits, an extra pair of boots, two extra knives, another blaster in case the one you carried broke, and your bag of credits. You don’t need much as you’re a traveler, going where ever work takes you and not staying on one planet for too long.

Leaning on the small ounce of trust you have for The Mandalorian, you take your knife out of your boot and place it in your bag, keeping the blaster on you (just in case). After all, the man just wants to get paid, right?

The ship’s engines start to purr and you take that as your cue to ascend to the cockpit. Mando doesn’t acknowledge you as you enter, he just continues with his pre take off checks. You take a seat in the copilot chair and buckle the strap around your chest, the metal clasp dinging against your steel breastplate. Your eyes follow his hands as he flicks a switch here and pushes a button there. 

“I’ve never piloted a ship before,” you admit. Wait, why did you even say that? You cringe at your sorry attempt to start a conversation. Luckily, he just ignores you. 

“It’s beautiful by the way... your ship, I mean,” you try again, all confidence leaving you as you stare at the back of his helmet, seeing your own morphed reflection. Your mind buzzes, trying to think of something to say to fill the awkward silence. You decide to say nothing, as saying something would only make it worse.

After a few more moments, Mando turns and faces you.

”Ready?” Is all he says. You reply with a small nod.

The engines purr louder as the shiplifts off of the ground. You fix your eyes outside of the window, watching as the city grows smaller and smaller. In just a few minutes, you’re outside of Nevarro’s atmosphere. Mando flips a few switches and pretty quickly, the ship lurches into hyperspace. The cockpit is illuminated by the whizzing stars, making your head hurt for a few seconds, but you get used to it. You watch Mando as he puts the ship on auto pilot.   
  
“You can get up now,” he says awkwardly. You unbuckle your seatbelt and start to stand up.

”Actually, do you mind if I stay here for a bit?” you question. “I like watching the stars... it’s calming.” 

Mando’s body stiffens slightly, barely noticeable due to his heavy armor. ”’S’fine,” he mumbles. 

You smile and get more comfortable in your seat, once again fixing your eyes on the stars. 

”Thank you for agreeing to partner with me.” He doesn’t reply. “I know you don’t usually do this kind of thing, I really appreciate it.” It’s like talking to a wall with this guy. You huff silently and star at the back of his helmet. Maybe he’s sleeping? You doubt it though. You roll your eyes in annoyance.

“Listen, _Mando,_ we’re going to be on this ship for at least a day until we get to Coruscant, and then we don’t know how long it will take to actually find the bounty so I’d really like if you’d actually talk to m-“

“Why are they calming?” He cuts you off. Mostly to shut you up, but also it’s a legitimate question. The sudden question startles you and you fumble with your words.

”A-uh, what?” You ask softly. You know he’s talking about the stars, but you can’t process an answer right away.

Mando turns to meet your gaze, “the stars.”

”Yeah, I know..” you pause, thinking of an answer, “I guess because they’re, _free._ Free of everything, free to do anything...” you trail, your eyes fluttering to the floor. Mando stays quiet for a second, he understands.

”To me they look like blaster shots,” he half jokes. You let out a small laugh.

”I guess you’re right about that,” you bring your gaze back up to his.

 _You’re really pretty_ , the thought enters his mind and he quickly pushes it out. It’s a job. He stares into your eyes for a few more seconds before turning back around in his chair. Your smile falls, that’s the end of that. 

“I’m going to go down to the bunk,” you announce and quickly leave the cockpit.

Mando sighs, silently wishing you’d come back. In the short few moment he’s known you, he has grown to like your presence. It’s refreshing having someone else on board the _Razor Crest_ to keep him company, though he isn’t doing the best job at showing it. Not to mention, your good looks make him... _happy_.

He turns around and walks to the door, pressing a few buttons on the panel next to it, securing a lock. The man can’t help but think about your purple painted lips wrapped around his needy cock. A hum escapes his throat as he strokes himself. More lewd images surface in his mind and he continues. His eyes close tightly behind his helmet. A blindfold covers your eyes as he thrusts into you. Your mouth hung open with small moans leaving your lips each time he pushes all the way in. _Don’t stop,_ you edge him on, blindly reaching out and grabbing his arm.

”I... won’t stop,” he groans out, his hips bucking up into his hand. He doesn’t last long, the image of you bouncing on his dick while screaming his name enough to make him explode. White hot seed spurts out of him, he uses his free hand to block any from getting anywhere. Small huffs of air fall out of his mouth as he strokes himself a few more times, making sure everything is out. 

Gently, he tucks himself into his pants and wipes his hands on a random rag that’s covered in oil. 

“Honey,” he whispers your nickname. He smirks and slightly shakes his head. “Sweet Honey.”

Down in the main cabin, you’ve shed your cloak and breast plate, leaving you in a dark grey, long sleeved shirt, and black pants. You’re sat on the floor, cleaning your blaster. A random melody enters your thoughts, so you hum it softly as you work. _What is he doing up there? Probably complaining to himself about having to be around me._ As if on cue, the cockpit doors hiss open and Mando descends down the ladder. He glances at you before quickly disappearing into the ‘fresher.

You stand up and put your blaster in its holster. Deciding you have noting better to do, you start exploring the rest of the main cabin. Pressing random buttons on a control panel, you hope to the Makers that the ship won’t explode because of it. Luckily, a weapons locker swings open instead of death. You stare in awe at the array of blasters and other weapons.

”You aren’t planning on killing me and stealing my ship, are you?” Mando’s voice makes you jump and you spin around to face him.

”Wouldn’t dream of it,” you smile. “I wouldn’t stand a chance anyway.”

For some reason, that statement makes Mando stiffen. Your admittance of being defeating by him stirs some kind of primal instincts. You can feel his shift in attitude and your smile falls.

”Are you... scared of me?”

 _Scared of him?_ That’s the last thing you are.

”N-no,” you stutter. He steps closer to you and you look up at him. Your face flushes and you gulp. 

Mando hesitates for a moment before reaching up and resting a gloved hand on your cheek.

”Is,” he rubs his thumb on your cheek, “is this okay?”

You nod in his hand. With his free arm, he pulls you closer to him by your waist. You look up at him and place both of your hand on his armored chest. Your eyes flick up to him as his hand traces down to your breast, giving the left one a light squeeze. Your mouth falls open in response, sucking in a breath and holding it as he moves to the other one and repeats the action.

”I can stop,” his voice is lower than usual.

”No,” you bite the inside of your cheek, “don’t... please.”

He hums in response as you trace your fingers lightly across his armor. 

“I want-” you cut yourself off, worried you’ll say the wrong thing and make him stop. _Maker,_ you do not want him to stop.

”You want... what?” He teases your hardening nipple behind the fabric of your shirt, flicking it lightly and then pinching it. A breathy moan escapes your lips in response. 

“ _More,”_ you breathe and let your head roll back as your eyes flutter closed.

”mm, _fuck,_ ” he curses and holds your waist tighter. “Go to the bunk, cover your eyes with something. I’ll be there in a second.” His statement quickly pulls you back to reality and he lets go of your waist. Are you really about to get fucked by a Mandalorian?

“Yes, sir,” you whisper and quickly go the bunk.

As fast as you can, you shove your bag to the ground and decide to use your cloak as a make shift blindfold. You lay back, eager to find out what’s going to happen, and drape your cloak over eyes.

”Can you see?” Mando asks, suddenly in front of you. 

“No,” you answer, trying your best to hide your excitement.

”Good.”

Mando takes a moment to look at your clothed body laid out for him. Your fists clench and unclench in anticipation. _Am I really about to do this?_ Mando shakes his head in disbelief at himself. 

You are _intoxicating._ It’s at this moment he realizes what the purple painted lips are for. But, he wants - _needs_ \- to feel you.

The clink of his helmet hitting the floor sends chills throughout your body. Admittedly, you don’t know much about about Mandalorian culture, what you do know is that their helmets don’t come off. But, that thought is in the back of your mind as a pair of rough, warm lips press against yours in a heated kiss. Stubble scratches against your skin and you let out a small groan. Mando pulls away and watches your lips fall into a pout.

”I need you to tell me if I need to stop,” he whispers against the skin of your neck. You shake your head, your chin rubbing softly against his hair. “With words.”

”You do not need to stop,” your voice is thick with lust.

Mando hums and slips a, now ungloved, hand up your shirt to give your breast a squeeze. You mouth falls open and you push your chest further up towards him. He continues to toy with you, switching between pinching, rolling, and flicking your nipple, relishing in your responses to his touch. Your tempted to touch him, but you don’t want to overstep any boundaries.

”May I touch you?” You ask softly, a small moan escaping front your throat.

”Yes.”

Your hands grasp at his face, pulling him up for another open mouthed kiss. Your hand are frantic, not knowing where to touch and explore. They settle in his hair. It’s soft, slightly sweaty, but you don’t mind. You lace your fingers through it and tug softly, earning a groan from the Mandalorian. Your brain completely fogs over, wanting to hear that sound again and again, so naturally you trail your hand to the tent in his pants. 

Mando pulls away again, this time to watch your hand as you rub him through his pants. Another groan escapes him and you smirk. His hand that’s still on your breast over lower and pushes into the waist band of your pants. Surprisingly, he finds your clit quickly and rubs harsh circles into it. 

Your hips buck upwards, hand movements ceasing on Mando’s clothed cock. You still need more.

”Y-you can sp- _Kriff..._ ” you bite bite your bottom lip, holding back a loud moan. “S-stop, for a sec-“

Mando quickly pulls his hand away from you and studies your reaction.

”Did I hurt you?” His voice is soft, comforting.

”Oh, _Gods,_ no,” you cup his face in your hands. “I can’t focus with you doing that and I need to ask you something,” you explain, rubbing circles into his cheeks.

Mando waits for your question quietly.

”You can... I mean you’re allowed to... fuck me, right?” Your blushing so hard your ears start to burn. Mando pulls his head away from your face, and you feel like you’ve over stepped. _Maybe he wasn’t even planning to do that. “_ Shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assu-”

“You can’t see me face,” he cuts you off, “and I was only going to... fuck you if you wanted me to. My thoughts don’t matter in this situation, only yours.”

A small gasp leaves your lips. He’s a gentleman. You’ve never been with someone this caring, and now he is _intoxicating._

 _”Please,”_ you mewl, “please, fuck me.”

Mando groans, his cock twitches behind his pants. He nods, forgetting you can’t see him, before dipping his head down to connect to your lips in a kiss. It’s sweeter than before, still just as heated, but a new understanding lingers in the air, making everything feel sweet. Like honey. 

You move your hand back to where is was, rubbing firmly against Mando’s clothed cock. He moans into the kiss and trails both of his hands down to the waist band of your pants. You follow in his action, hooking your fingers into the waist band of his pants before pulling them down gently. His remaining armor makes it impossible to pull them completely off, so you stop when his cock springs free.

Mando watches you again as you take him in your hands and pump up and down his shaft. You can feel a bead of pre-cum at the tip of his cock, rubbing your thumb through it and spreading it as far as it will go. Mando moans at the feeling.

” _Mesh’la_ ,” he coos into your ear. You don’t have a clue at what it means, not recognizing the language entirely, but you assume it is Mando’a. “That feels... so good,” he groans. 

Now it’s his turn to pull your pants down. He pulls away from your grip and kneels in front of you on the floor. He pulls off your boots and then discards your pants on the floor next to them. Your bottom half is completely exposed now, legs prickling with goosebumps due to the cold air. Mando stands back up, holding your now exposed thighs. You gulp, instinctively spreading your legs for him. He sucks in a breath at the sight of you. Your heat is pink and dripping.

 _All of this for me,_ Mando keeps that thought to himself. He leans over you again, his knees pushing into the mattress between your legs, pushing them father apart. He uses one hand to prop himself up, and the other cups your pussy. He drags a finger through your slick, watching as your mouth hangs open slightly. He takes his now wet finger and pops it into his mouth. He hums at the sweet taste. Your cheeks burn when you realize what he did. Well, to be fair, your cheeks haven’t _stopped_ burning. 

“You’re sweet,” he almost laughs, remembering your nickname. “Honey,” he hums and pumps himself a few times before pressing his tip at your entrance. You almost moan when the name leaves his mouth. “You ready?” He asks and presses himself a little more on your entrance. You nod eagerly and hold onto his shoulders.

He pushes in painfully slow, not wanting to hurt you. Your back arches and falls when he fills you up. He stays still, feeling your warmth clench and unclench around him. 

“M-move,” you groan an push your hips up to his. He grunts and pulls almost all the way out before pushing back in, at a faster pace this time. You moan with each of his thrusts. 

He watches as you unravel beneath him, your arms going limp and falling to your sides. He huffs and lifts one of your legs up to his shoulder. At this new angle he hits your soft spot making you moan loudly each time he pushes up against it. You can feel the coldness of is armor against your exposed skin, but it adds to the ecstatic feeling. Mando’s hips buck into yours, _hard_. 

“Fuuuck,” you moan, back arching and your hand finding his arm next to your head. “L-like that,” you moan again. 

He grunts in response. With each thrust, he pushes in impossibly deeper, hitting your cervix a few times. You mewl at the sensation, loving the way his cock filled you to the brim. His hips falter and you know he isn’t going to last much longer. You reach your free hand down and start rubbing circles into your clit. He watches as you do so, a deep growl escaping his lips. You moan again in response.

”You like this, hm?” He grunts and pushes himself all the way in. You nod quickly, the hand at your clit twitching wildly. 

“You do... t-too,” you smirk and push your hips up to his. 

“Mmm,” he moans and moves a hand down to hold your hips up, “more than you know, Honey.”

You moan loudly, you can feel your climax coming as Mando continues to pound into you at a quick pace. Moans and grunts fill the air as you both near your climax. Mando’s hip falter again and you twitch around him. 

“I’m close,” he hums.

”Me too,” you confirm.

Mando takes his hand off of your hip and replaces yours at your clit. He rubs harsh and fast circles into your nub. The grip on his arm tightens and you start to spasm. Your mind goes completely fuzzy as your orgasm washes over you. Your hips buck upwards and a string of curses and moans leave your mouth. You pulse around him, slowly starting to become extremely sensitive as Mando rides out your high. He pushes up your shirt before pulling out his cock and painting our stomach with hot, white ropes of cum. He huffs, his body going limp and almost collapsing on top of you. 

Both of you stay like that trying to catch your breath. Mando looks over your body, your legs are still twitching a little and sweat beads roll down your neck. He stands up, gently puts his softening cock away, and then goes into the ‘fresher to get a rag for you. 

The water is cool against your skin and Mando cleans his mess up from your stomach. 

“Thank you,” you whisper and pull your shirt back down. A small hiss echoes in your ears as Mando secures his helmet back onto his head. You lean up, letting your “blindfold” fall from your eyes. You squint at the bright lights, letting your eyes adjust slowly before looking at the armored man in front of you.

”That was...” he trails, his voice altered once again.

” _Good_.” You smile and stand up to grab your pants off of the floor. Your knees buckle a little, but Mando is quick to hold you up. “Really good,” you laugh and look at him through his helmet. He nods in response and helps you pick up your clothes. You pulls on your pants and sit on the bunk, not bothering to put on your boots. 

Mando looks at you, wanting to say something but he doesn’t know what to say. Instead, he walks back to the ladder and ascends to the cockpit. Your mind is pulled back to reality as you watch him leave. You fall back into the bunk and put a hand to your forehead.

_Did that really just happen?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After landing on Coruscant, the Mandalorian and you began your hunt. But, it doesn’t quite go the way either of you expected.

“There, to your left,” you speak loud enough for the Mandalorian to hear you, but still hushed enough to not alert anyone else around you.

After landing on Coruscant, the Mandalorian and you managed to track down the bounty. Well, after having a discussion about acting like what happened on the ship _didn’t_ happen.

_“Hey, so...” you trail as you get ready to leave the ship. Mando looks up at meets your gaze._

_”Last night was really great... probably the best, but I think it’s in our best interest to act like nothing happened,” you pause as you shove your blaster into the holster on your thigh, “just so we can efficiently get the bounty.”_

_”Agreed. The faster we get him, the quicker we get paid,” he nods. You smile and nod back._

_”Let’s go get our money.”_

Turns out the bounty frequents a night club. Typical for someone with a lot of stolen money. 

Mando turns to where you said and quickly singles out the man. He’s at the bar, and his hands are all over a Twi’lek woman. Mando grimaces under his helmet. 

“Go guard the door in case he runs,” Mando leans down to your ear so you can hear him. You watch him as he weaves through the crowd.

You slowly make your way back towards the main door, every once in a while looking back and keeping an eye on the bounty. While fixing the hood of your cloak, you lean against the wall. 

Mando pushes trough drunk, high, sweaty bodies, keeping his eyes on the bounty. He pushes away women (and men) who try to dance on him. Finally, he makes it to the bar. He fishes the bounty puck out of his pocket and illuminates it. The bounty looks over at him, startled by the bright light right next to his face. The Twi’lek woman next to him gasps and quickly leaves.

”Not cool, man,” the bounty grumbles and stands up. 

You watch from your position next to the door. The bounty is obviously angered that Mando scared of his toy of the night. Your fingers trace over your blaster, hiding by your cloak. A shoot out isn’t the best option, too many people around, it’s risky. 

“I can bring you in warm,” Mando holds out his binders, “or I can bring you in cold,” his other hand grips his blaster.

”How ‘bout, you don’t bring me in _at all_ ,” the bounty growls and thrusts his elbow at Mando’s helmet. Mando stumbles back and groans, his head and ears ringing.

You stand off the wall, surprised that Mando actually got hit. The bounty runs towards the door. You take out your blaster and aim it at him, but you can’t get a clear shot.

The bounty weaves through people, trying to escape the Mandalorian chasing after him. 

“Move!” The man yells and shoves people out of the way. The crowd begins to panic, many of them fleeing the scene. 

Just as your shot clears up, something hits you right in the chest, _hard_. The wind is knocked out of you and you fall to the ground. Your hand touches your breastplate. A hole is burned through your cloak, and the metal of your armor is singed. _A blaster shot_. It’s undeniable. Someone shot you. Luckily, they couldn’t see your armor, so you’ll live. 

Mando saw you fall to the ground, and he heard the blaster shot behind him. He whips around and tries to locate who shot you. He can’t see anyone through the fleeing crowd.

” _Kriff_ ,” you groan and stand up, and run outside trying to locate the bounty. You have no luck, he’s gone. He got away. “Shit!” 

Mando approaches you, a worried expression hidden beneath his helmet. He sees the hole in your cloak and curses to himself. 

”I’m fine, _bucket head_ ,” you pull your cloak way to reveal your breastplate, still warm from the shot. “We have bigger problems than me right now.” 

”He got away,” Mando confirms. You huff in response, looking out into the bustling city.

”Yeah, and he has someone watching out for him. _Fuck_ , it’s my fault he got away. Sorry.”

”We don’t know that. It could have been unrelated,” Mando tries to find where the guy could have gone, but he has no luck either tonight. 

”Doubt it,” you sigh, shoulders slumping. “Sorry for loosing him, it’s my fault.” Mando looks down at you and shakes his head. 

”It’s not your fault. If anyone is to blame it’s me.”

You let out a small chuckle, “it’s both of our faults. He’s probably on a ship off of this planet by now... _Maker!_ I’m so sorry,” you cover your face with your hands.

”Stop,” Mando puts a hand on your shoulder, gently squeezing your tense muscles. You let your hands fall and you look up at him. 

”Okay,” your voice is small. Mando nods and looks back out into the street. 

”He’s smart. Chances are he stayed here and is hoping we think he left. Other hunters have lost him too, we aren’t the first, but we will be the last.” You stay silent, keeping your eyes on the people walking by the nightclub. “Let’s head back to the ship, we should rest,” Mando suggests. You look up at him and smile.

”I know of a hotel we can stay at. No offense but that bunk on your ship is uncomfortable, and I’m pretty sure it’s the only one. We could both use some rest, on a real bed, and a shower.” Mando tilts his head at you. “What? I know the owner, she owes me a favor and I’m sure she’ll be gland to let us stay one night for free,” you poke a finger into his armored chest. 

“Fine. But, we’re going back to the ship first,” Mando gently pushes your finger off of him. 

“Fine by me, I need clothes.”

——

The hotel isn’t the biggest on Coruscant, but it’s pretty up there on the list. It’s sophisticated, but not over the top.

The Mandalorian feels out of place.

You, on the other hand, are in awe.

”They’ve redecorated since I was last here,” you comment as you and Mando near the front desk. You place your bag on the floor and ring the bell. A short woman walks out of the room behind the desk, typing away on a data pad.

”How can I he- Honey?” The woman’s eyes widen and she walks around the desk. You turn towards her and pull your hood down.

”Hi, O,” You laugh.

”Oh my stars! It’s really you!” The woman, O, pulls you into a tight hug and you hug back. “I can’t believe it... You... You said you were never going to come back here.” 

Mando sees you tense up as you pull out of O’s hold.

”I go where work takes me,” your voice is distant, you’re thinking of something else now. You shake your head and look back at Mando for a second.

”Oh, pardon me, but you’re a Mandalorian, right?” O’s attention is now on Mando. He just nods in response, he’s heard it all before: ‘ _do you ever take the armor off?’ ‘I’ve never met a Mandalorian.’ ‘I thought they were extinct.’_. Except, she doesn’t ask anything, she knows it’s not her place.

”Well, what can I do for you two?” She walks back behind the desk.

”We need a room, just for tonight,” you smile and lean against the desk. 

“That’s all? I still owe you for what you did for me...” she trails, looking at the available rooms, “tell you what, I’ll get you one of our best rooms, which includes its own private balcony with a heated pool, and I can send room service up for food whenever you wish,” she smiles up at you. Your mouth falls open in shock, you were not expecting that.

”You’re too kind-“

”I know, but after what you did for my family... you deserve it,” O gives you another warm smile and places a hand on your arm.

”Thank you so much,” you return the smile.

”Perfect! Your room is all set, here are the keycards, and when you’re ready to eat just call the front desk,” the woman hands you two cards and you hand one to Mando.

”You are very kind,” Mando nods at the lady.

” _I know,_ ” she repeats, “elevators are to your left.”

With that, you and Mando walk away. 

Once in the elevator, you press your card to the sensor so it can take you to the floor your room is on.

”What exactly did you do for her?” Mando asks, still shocked that the woman granted your request and added more to it so easily.

”Long story short, I saved her daughter,” you shrug, not really wanting to explain everything right now.

Mando scoffs in response, but excepts your answer nonetheless. 

The elevator dings, signaling your arrival. The doors open to reveal a massive room.

”This can’t be right,” you laugh and look at your keycard. Sure enough, the number for the floor matches the one on your card. 

Mando feels even more out of place. He’s used to sleeping uncomfortably on his ship, but now... now he’s in a massive room with two large beds. And he gets one to himself. 

You look around the room. The bathroom is also huge, there’s a shower as well as a tub big enough to swim in. A huge smile spreads across your face. It’s been awhile since you’ve had a nice bath. The two beds are covered with fluffy white duvets, and there is a sleeping mask on each of them. You drop your bag on the floor and pick up the silk mask, holding it up to your eyes. A small smirk places itself on your lips as you remember what happened on the _Crest_ only hours ago.

Mando watches you, having the same thoughts. He continues watching as you slip the string behind your head, securing the mask over your eyes.

”You’ll be able to sleep with your helmet off if I where this, _bucket head_ ,” you turn to where he as standing, “I’m basically blind.”

”Mmhm,” he hums in agreement, taking a few steps to be in front of you.

”Yeah,” your voice is soft, you can feel him standing in front of you. “Or we could... do something else.”

”Like what?” Mando’s voice is low, he reaches out and pulls your cloak off of your body.

”Hmm, I dunno,” you reach your hands out, running them up his chest until you find the edge of his helmet. You hook you fingers under and begin to pull it up, but Mando stops you. He grips your wrists and pulls them away. Your face flushes and you mumble out a string of apologies.

“S-sorry... I thought-“

You're cut off by a loud thunk as Mando drops his helmet to the floor. He takes your hands and brings them up to his face. You cup his cheeks, brushing your thumbs across his stubble. He hums, nuzzling into your hold. 

“Your hands are so... so soft,” he mumbles. You smile up at him and continue caressing his face. After a few more seconds, you snake your hands to the back of his head, pulling him down to capture his lips. He hums, pulling you flush against his body by your waist. Your armor clangs against his, lips never leaving each other’s. He bites your bottom lip as he pulls away. You groan.

”For a man who wears a helmet all of the time, you’re really good at that,” you whisper, your hands playing with his messy hair.

”I’ve had practice,” he rests his forehead against yours. You snicker at his response.

”What else can it do?” You trace a finger across his lips. They’re rough, but still moist from the kiss. You bite your bottom lip.

Mando groans, “you’re good at _that_.”

”I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you tilt your head up, capturing his lips in another heated kiss. This time, you’re the one to bite his lip and pull away. He practically moans.

” _Fuck,_ ” he whispers, one of his gloved hands going to the back of your head to pull you into yet another kiss. He pushes you with his body, gently guiding you backwards to the bed. You fall back, groaning at the plushness... or whatever magic Mando is doing with his mouth, you can’t tell.

”I want to see you, _mesh’la,_ ” he pauses to kiss down your neck, “all of you.”

You moan as Mando kisses the area right below your ear. “Y-yes, please!” 

With your blessing, Mando begins by taking off your breastplate, dropping it on the floor with a clank. His lips reconnect with yours for a brief moment as he tugs at your shirt to untuck it from your pants. You lift up, holding your arms above your head so he can take it off. 

“You’re so...” he cant finish his own sentence. His eyes rake over your bare body. He’s already seen most of it on the _Crest_ but now it’s different. Your breasts rise and fall with each breath you take, the scars on your body are turning him on even more. He likes a woman who can fight. Mando leans down, taking a nipple in between his teeth. You gasp, arching your back at he sudden contact.

”M-Mando,” you moan. He groans against you in response. His fingers pinch and pull at you other nipple. The roughness of his gloved hands and the softness of his mouth make you mewl. Your hands lace themselves through his hair and you tug lightly, earning a groan. His lips pull away with a pop and you whine.

”Why did you s-stop?” Your bottom lip pokes out in a pout.

”Oh, _mesh’la,_ I am just getting started,” he mumbles agains your neck before attacking the skin there, his hands kneading your breasts. He bites and sucks at the base of your neck, that is defiantly going to leave a mark. You arch upwards into his body, the cold metal of his armor making you hiss.

”Mando,” you groan, “I want to feel you... your skin... please.”

Mando doesn’t say anything, he just shuffles off of you. You sit up, whining at the loss of contact. Soon, his armor clatters to the floor, joining your single piece and his helmet. It’s the first time he has ever had all of his armor off in front of someone and felt completely safe. _You’re different_ , he realizes. He quickly reconnects his lips with yours, your hands pressing against the shirt covering his chest. You feel his muscles flex and relax as he crawls back on top of you.

Your hands explore the new found territory, taking in every curve and flex of his muscles. His arms are big, strong.

Mando disconnects from your lips when your hands travel up his shirt. He watches as you feel him, your soft hands running across his abs. He’s warm against your cold fingers. He takes this moment to do the same to you. He runs his gloved hands all over, relishing how you flex and twitch under his touch.

He wants to feel you too.

Feel your skin, the goosebumps that he causes.

He trails his hands back up to your face, cupping it like you had done his moments before. His thumb dips to your lips, running the rough fabric over them. You didn’t paint them today, so they’re their natural color. He parts them, pushing into your teeth. You open your mouth, allowing him to push your tongue down with his thumb. 

“Take it off,” he whispers. You reach up with your hands but he stops you. 

“With your teeth.”

Your face flushes. It’s a simple demand really, but you can’t help the feeling you get. Butterflies is a good way to explain it. You nod, unable to say anything with his thumb in your mouth. You bite gently, allowing him you pull his hand free. 

“ _Good girl,”_ he moans and presses his other hand against your lips. You do the same thing as before, biting gently on the fabric. Mando groans, taking the gloves and tossing them on the floor. He runs his fingers across your skin again, feeling the bumps and scars. You suck in a breath, back arching as his gentle touch runs down your stomach.

Not being able to see heightens your response to touch, or maybe it was just Mando. He grips your pants, tugging them down and off, along with your boots. You’re now left in just your underwear. 

“This isn’t fair,” you huff as Mando runs his hands along the inside of our thighs. He is still fully clothed, and you do not want him to be.

”Hmm,” Mando hums, pulling away so he can shed his clothes. You take this as a chance to get fully onto the bed, your back resting against the headboard. 

Mando looks at you, your legs are propped up, hands resting on your stomach. The bed dips slightly as he gets on it. He settles in front of your legs, his hands pushing them apart. He looks at the fabric covering your heat. He presses a finger against you, earning a gasp. 

“You’re so wet for me, _mesh’la_ ,” he hums and swipes his finger up.

”You say that a lot but I don’t know what it mea-“

You’re cut off as Mando pushes your underwear to the side and kisses your heat. He hums, licking the moisture off of his lips.

”Still so sweet,” he whispers against you, sending chills down your spine. He stays there for way too long, just breathing against you, watching as you twitch every once in a while. His cock is starting to hurt pressing up against his stomach.

”D-do something, please,” you whimper. He obliges, licking a long stripe across your wet heat. You moan, shoulders slumping into the headboard, hands pushing him further into yourself. His tongue pushes into you, a tumb taking its place at your clit, rubbing firm circles. You moan. Loud.

”Oh my, _stars_ ,” your back arches. You can feel your climax approaching fast. Mando switches, his tongue back on your clit and a finger curling up inside of you. Your vision (or rather, lack of) starts to go white, your body convulsing uncontrollably. Mando continues his attack, pressing your g-spot with every curl of his finger. 

“That’s it,” he encourages you, pushing in a second finger. Every breath out of you is a moan. Your body goes tingly, a loud moan escaping your throat as your orgasm washes over you. You twitch around Mando’s fingers. You breathe heavily, your mind coming down slowly from its high.

Mando soothes you, kissing your heat gently while pulling his fingers out carefully. His cock twitches, pre-cum dribbling out onto the bed. He holds himself over you, his cock brushing against your leg. He bites his lip to hold back a moan. You reach your hands up, pulling him down for a kiss. You taste yourself on his lips. 

“I am sweet,” you laugh slightly. Mando nods in response. You continue kissing him, pushing him to the side so he falls on his back. You crawl on top of him, careful to not hit him. His hands find placement on your hips as you lower yourself onto him. You take him in easily, your walls still slick with your cum. You sit down all the way, a simultaneous moan escaping you and Mando.

Mando twitches inside of you. You move your hips slowly at first, pulling all the way up and sinking all the way down. Pretty soon, Mando begins moving his hips with you, meeting you half way. You brace yourself with your hands pressed against his stomach, feeling his abs flex each time he moves. You clench around him.

” _Fuck_ ,” Mando moans his eyes screwing shut as you continue to bounce on him. 

You grab one of his wrists, dragging his hand up to your breasts. You moan softly, head lulling back as you come down harder on Mando. Your hips stutter. Your second high already approaching. You feel Mando twitch inside of you so you know he’s already close too. You lean down, resting your forehead against his. You press all the way down, feeling the tip of Mando’s cock press against your cervix. You moan, rocking your hips back and forth.

”Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you chant, feeling your climax rise in your stomach.

”Just like that,” Mando moans, thrusting into you. 

You whimper pressing kisses against his lips. 

“Fuck,” he moans again, “cum with me, _mesh’la.”_

That’s all it takes for you to come undone.

You mewl, your walls clenching around his cock. Mando grunts, his cock twitching as he climaxes with you. You feel him. His hot seed spurts inside of you, filling you up. You move against him, flinching from over stimulation. You pull yourself up and flop on the bed beside him, placing your head on his chest. He wraps an arm around your shoulder and pulls you closer.

”Beautiful,” he mumbles. You furrow your eyebrows, pausing your gentle traces against his skin.

”Hm?” You question and tilt your head up, your nose brushing against his jaw.

” _Mesh’la_ ,” he pauses, holding your chin with his hand, “it means beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is just as good, if not better, than the last.  
> Let me know if you catch any mistakes!


End file.
